Stalked
by magiie
Summary: It's been months since the horrible event's that lead to the happiest days of Alex's life. Now she's living with Spencer, making a life with him and planning their future. Until and old friend shows up, bringing trouble with him. Reid/O.C. part 2*
1. Chapter 1

"Are you okay?" 

"Fine, fine. We're just heading back to the precinct to pack up. I'll be on the jet in about three hours. Home in about eight." 

Alex let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god." She smiled into the phone as she sat down after pacing for the last ten minutes as Spencer explained to her that they had ended up in a shoot out. "Everyone else is okay as well?" 

"Morgan tackled a guy so he'll be banged up a bit but it's nothing he can't handle." 

"Don't we know it." Alex smiled brightly at the sound of him laughing. "Well...I guess you'll be getting in around three in the morning then?"She noted, looking down at her wrist and checking the time. 

"Yeah. Maybe later. I'll have to go to the office first to make sure that..." 

"Oh Spencer just this once couldn't you just come home to bed! I haven't seen you in a week!" Alex complained. 

"I know...but I have to write it all down while it's still fresh in my mind so that..." 

"Do it on the plane." 

"I was planning on sleeping on the plane..." 

"But if you don't sleep on the plan, when you get home you'll be so tired that you'll just have to come home and sleep. Beside me." Alex smiled. 

"I actually wasn't planning on sleeping once I got into bed with you but...if you insist." 

A pout appeared over Alex's face as she sprang back up. "That is so not fair! You can't use sex against me like that!" 

"Yes he can!" Morgan's voice called out in the background. 

"Oh I'm gunna kill him." 

"She said she's going to kill you." Spencer called, earning a laugh from Morgan in the background. "Look, I promise you that this weekend it'll just be you and me okay? I'll...teach you how to play chess!" 

"Oh exciting..." Alex sighed, sitting back down again. "Just...just get home as soon as possible okay?" 

"I will. See you soon. I love you." 

"I love you too." Alex smiled, before pulling the phone away from her each and snapping it shut. 

Sighing, she looked around the apartment. Three months and almost every single pay check she'd earned had gone towards making the place look more like a home then just a house. But still, it wasn't a home. For one simple reason. 

The man of the house was never home. 

"Dammit..." Alex sighed, flipping her phone back open and dialing out. "Hey? You busy? No I'm fine just...yeah. Think we can meet up for a few drinks? Great, thanks." 

Hanging up the phone, Alex sighed before shifting up and walking to the bedroom in search of the perfect outfit. Lord knew that her drinking buddy was highly fashionable. And likely to give her a critic the moment she stepped in the place. 

"Thank God for Garcia." Alex smiled, thinking of the massive amount of fun she was about to embark on.

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"Wow." 

"Yeah?" 

"Just...wow." 

"Thanks." 

"Seriously! Wow!" 

"Okay Garcia! I get it! it's a good outfit!" Alex laughed, looking at the awe struck look in the technical analysts face. 

"Where did you get that dress?" 

Alex looked down at her self in her deep red, form fitting dress with a sweetheart neck line. "Well...I got it for a date with Spencer a while back." 

"Bet you Reid went crazy over it." Garcia smiled as she sipped on her drink, watching as the smile on Alex's face disappeared. "What?" 

"He got called in on a case. So I never got to wear it..." She mumbled, coming over and sitting down, placing her silver clutch on the bar top. 

"Shame..." Garcia sighed. 

"Hello, what can I get you?" The bartender asked, coming over and smiling at Alex. 

"Vodka martini. Dirty, two olives please." She smiled at him, noticing that he was rather handsome. 

"Coming right up." 

"I bet you are." Garcia whispered as he turned away, earning a giggle from Alex. "So, what's new in your world?" 

"Not to much...working. That's basically it." 

"Any luck with new clients?" 

"Not so much...only one girl. She's twenty. About fifty pounds over weight. She's really sweet and she's trying really hard." Alex smiled at the thought of the conversations they had had together. 

"How's she doing?" 

"Amazingly well actually." Alex smiled, feeling herself perk up slightly. "She lost five in one week. And that had her pushing herself even more." 

"Well, sign me up then!" Garcia smiled. "I could lose a few pounds." 

"No. You're perfect." 

"True." Both of them laughed at this note, as the bartender, who, as Alex watched him, had piercing blue eyes returned with her drink. 

"There you are." he smiled, sliding it over to her with a grin. "And another gin and tonic for you as well." He added, passing and extra one over to Garcia. 

"Thanks handsome." Garcia smiled flirtatiously. 

Alex couldn't help but smile at her. "What do I owe you?" She asked, grabbed her clutch and opening it. 

"Nothing." He smiled. "On the house. Both of them." He added, looking to Garcia and smiling at her. 

"Thanks." Alex smiled, reaching over and grabbing the stick the olives were on, before placing one in her mouth and bitting down on it seductively, earning another grin from the bartender before he turned and walked away. 

"Well now." Garcia called, leaning back and looking at Alex as she placed the stick back into her martini. "Aren't we the flirt." 

"Hey, Spencer outta town still. I get to pretend." Alex smirked. 

"Don't we all." Leaning forward, both girls watched as the bartender bent down to pick up a case of beer, giving off a rather perfect and down right amazing view of his behind. 

"Wow." Alex whispered as he pulled himself up. "That was..." 

"Utterly devastating to my heart." 

"Exactly." Alex smiled, turning and looking to Garcia. "Here's to...that." She grinned, pointing over to the bartender. 

"To that." Garcia repeated, as they lifted their glasses and clicked them together, before taking long drinks.

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"I'm a bad girlfriend..." Alex whispered, looking down in into the glass in front of her. "I'm a bad girlfriend aren't I?" She asked this time, pulling her head up an looking to Garcia, before lifting the glass and downing the rest of her martini. 

"Nope! Nope! No way! You're probably the best girlfriend I know...for Spencer that is." A drunken laugh escaped them both as they leaned forward and into each other. 

"Oh come on Garcia! Spencer's coming home tonight...should be getting in in the nest...two hours, and instead of me being at home, sleeping and waiting for him I'm out...drunk!" 

"You needed a night out! Nothing wrong with that!" Garcia called, smiling at her. 

"There is when i chose to do it on the day he comes home." 

"Well, I wouldn't have been able to go out with you had you chosen another night." Garcia pointed out, lifting her glass up and tilting it towards Alex before drinking the rest. 

"True...very true..." Alex nodded along, before sighing heavily. "Well...maybe we should call it a night?" 

"Are you kidding!" Garcia called out, suddenly looking very lively. "This is prime time dancing hour! And the floor is hot!" She added reaching over and pointing to the pack dance floor in the lower section of the bar they were in. "And i know you can bust a move." 

"Ha, well...I suppose a little while longer wont hurt seeing as I'm already being bad." Rising up fast, the pair locked hands and rushed off the the dance floor just as a new tune started to play. 

"This is great!" Alex called over the noise as she and Garcia twirled around, hands still clasped together. "We need to do this more often!" 

"Hello? Speaking to an F.B.I. analyst here! I don't get much free time!" 

"Oh...right!" Alex called as they both laughed it off. 

"Hey!" 

Spinning around, Alex found herself pressed right against the chest of the way to cute bartender. "Oh! Hi!" She smiled up at him as they both swayed to the music. "Shouldn't you be working?" She asked, turning slightly and looking back to the bar. 

"Just got off." He smiled. "Saw you dancing and thought maybe we could have a drink?" 

Turning slightly once again, Alex looked to Garcia, smiling. "Well, that's awful nice of you but it's girls night out." She explained, turning back and facing him. 

"Oh come on don't be like that." He smirked, reaching over and planting his hands firmly on her hips. "Why don't we just go sit down and talk. Maybe head back to my place after and..." 

"I said no." Alex said more sternly, grabbing hold of his hands and shoving them off, before turning back around to Garcia. 

"Hey!" The now not at all attractive bartender yelled, reaching forward and grabbing her arm, spinning her back around. "I saw the way you were looking at me. Don't even try and tell me you don't wanna go home with me you little slut. I'm not the type to be toyed with so you better..." 

"Hey!" 

Utter shock and joy rushed through her all at the same time at the sound of the voice as she spun around fast, pulling her hand free of the now utterly disgusting bartender to come face to face with the source of the voice, someone who she hadn't seen in ages. 

"Adam..." She breathed out, watching as he marched towards her, a look of rage on his face. 

"Better back the fuck off man." Adam warned, breezing right past her to the bartender and giving him a shove. 

"What? This bitch yours?" 

"No." Adam snapped, stepping right up to the man. "But I'll be damned if I let a prick like you talk down to her like that." 

"You wanna take this outside?" 

"Yeah maybe I do!" Adam challenged. 

"Okay!" Garcia yelled, stepping up fast. "No one move. Or I'll have you all arrested." 

"Under what grounds fatty?" The bartender snapped. 

Garcia turned fast and faced him as her hand dove into her bag. "Under the ground's that I'm a fucking F.B.I. agent you goof!" She snapped, pulling out her badge and showing it to him. "So back the hell off!" She added, shoving it towards him as if it were a weapon. 

Shock ran over the bartender's face as he backed away. "Whatever." he called, turning fast and marching out of the bar. 

"Well...that was...interesting." Garcia called out, turning and looking to Alex. 

"You okay?" Adam asked, as he too turned around and faced her. 

"I...yeah I'm fine but...what are you..." 

"Just passing through." Adam said sternly, looking down at her without emotions in his eyes. 

"Oh well...lucky me I guess." Alex chuckled. 

"Usually how it goes." He said hurtfully, causing her to flinch. 

"Right...well how about we get out of here?" Garcia called, reaching over and taking Alex's hand in her's. "I'll call a cab and..." 

"I'll drive you." Adam said suddenly. 

"Oh well...I don't really think..." 

"It's fine." Adam called, cutting Garcia off. "I'm sober. And I'm heading out anyway. Plus," Turning away from then, Adam chuckled. "I know how Alex likes to save a buck." 

Sharing a worried look, Garcia and Alex slowly fallowed Adam out of the bar and into the parking lot. "I'm just over there." He called, pointing to a rather new and spiffy Escalade. 

"How'd you manage that?" Alex asked, peeing at the vehicle, concerned with where Adam got the money to afford something so expensive. 

"Sold the gym." He called to her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys. 

"What? Why?" Alex called, speeding up her pace to meet with him. 

"Dunno. Didn't see the use in it anymore." Shrugged, Adam walked over to the driver side door. "'Sides. Look at the perks of having lots of money." An almost evil grin spread over his face as he ripped the door open, before jumping in. 

"You sure this is a good idea?" Garcia asked in a whisper, as the pair walked to the car. 

"No...not really..." She answered, reaching the passenger side door and opening it, before jumping in and shutting.

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V

"Nice place." Adam called, bent over slightly as he looked up at the house where Alex and Spencer lived. "Small but...Nice." 

"I like it." Alex said rather angrily, as if she was on defense mode. 

"Well, that's good." Adam fired back. 

A moment of silence passed between then, with the engine running and the soft sound of music escaping out of the speakers, the night air swirling around them from the air conditioner. 

"Why are you here?" Alex asked sternly, turning to face him, anger crossing her face. "Months, months since you went off the map. And now you decide to show up? Play the dashing hero? Why?" 

Sighing, Adam reached forward and parked the large vehicle, before leaning back in his seat and relaxing. "Look...I know what happened back home was bad." 

"Bad?" Alex snapped. "How about I almost died Adam. I was taken hostage, and nearly raped! And then stabbed! It was more then bad!" 

"I know!" Adam yelled, shocking Alex as she flinched away from him. "I know it was more then bad. It was horrible. It was devastating. And...and it was hard to live with." 

"Hard to live with?" Alex snapped. "For you?" She added. "HOW?" She screamed. 

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T PROTECT YOU!" Adam screamed. "I didn't save you, I wasn't there to stop it from happening. I was lying around, drinking away the pain i felt for loving you, and all the while he was after you. And then he got you and I didn't do a damn thing to stop it!" 

"What could you do?" 

Turning to her fast, Alex looked up into his eyes to see something shinning in them she hadn't seen for years. Utter and total love. And she knew that love was for her. "I could have stayed. I could ave stayed with you after that summer. Never left you. We could have stayed together. And who knows, we might have gotten married. Had children. Lived happily ever after. And none of this, nothing at all would have ever happen. And I would still have you. Instead of driving you home to another man." 

"Adam..." Alex whispered, pulling away from him. "We had our chance. And we lost it. And that's the end of it. I'm with Spencer now and I love him. And there's nothing else that can be said because..." 

"No." He called out, reaching over and taking her hands in his, pulling her back towards him so suddenly that she hardly had time to react. "No it's not over. Alexandra I still love you. I'll never stop loving you. And almost losing you made me realize that. So please, please just give me one chance! That's all I'm asking for. Give me the chance to show you what it would have been like. What it could be like." Slowly, Adam started leaning towards her, pulling her closer to him at the same time. "Please..." He whispered, before moving towards her intent for a kiss. 

"No!" Alex screamed, pulling away fast. "I don't know what you think you're doing but you have to leave!" She yelled, ripping her seat belt off and jumping out of the Escalade. "Now!" She added, slamming the door. 

"Alex please!" Adam called, jumping out out and chasing after her as she marched up to the door. "Please just listen to me. I know it's not the right time but...when will i ever have another chance? Please just..." 

"NO!" Alex screamed, spinning around and reaching up, slapping him. "You stay away from me!" She yelled, watching as he pulled his hand up and pressed it to his cheek. "I never want to see you face ever again!" She screamed, before turning around, opening the door an slamming it shut in his face as he called out to her. 

"Alex please!" Adam called, coming to the door and knocking on it. 

"Leave now Adam. Before I call the police." 

"Listen...I'll go just...please...call me okay? Just think it over and call me." His final words stretched out around her as she heard the car start up and drive away. 

"Oh god..." She moaned, sinking to the floor as a flood of forgotten emotions rushed up all around her. "Oh god..." She called out again, before buying her face into her hands as the tears came.

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

As quiet as he tried to be when he got in the house, it seemed every step he took made so much noise he thought the whole street would wake up. 

A smirk appeared over his lips at the idea of waking Alex up. It didn't really matter did it? The plan was to wake her up anyway right? 

"Spencer?" He jumped with shock at the sound of her voice, turning fast and looking to the top of the sitars. "IS that you?" She called, her voice hoarse. 

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. I'll be up in a minute and..." 

She walked down towards him, stopping after three of four steps, her face red and puffy, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"Alex?" Spencer called, dropping his suit case and rushing up to her. "Alex what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" he asked, taking hold of her shoulders and looking over her. 

"Adam..." She mumbled, looking up at him. 

"What?" 

"Adam...Adam's here." She whispered, reaching up and pressing her hands against his chest. "Adam's here and he...he said things to me. Things that don't make sense and..." Pausing, Alex looked up at him and gave him a half smile. "I'm happy your home." She breathed, before leaning in and hugging him. 

"Yeah..." Spencer agreed, holding her close to him. "Me to..." He agreed, wondering just what he had come home to.


	2. Chapter 2

"What did she say?" 

"Nothing...I asked her about it and all she said was that he was in town. Showed up at the bar her and Garcia were at, drove her home and then...she shut down. Didn't want to talk about it." Pausing, Spencer leaned forward on the table and took hold of his coffee mug. "She was so upset about it that she called in sick to work today. Cancelled her session with her clients and everything..." 

"Well it's understandable." Emily pointed out, leaning back in her chair and looking to the ceiling. "It's been three months since he just vanished off the radar. And now he shows up? Bound to bring about some unsettled emotions." 

"Or she might be remembering what happened. Him being there could bring up the event again." Derek added. "Seeing him might make her feel that it's his fault to begin with that this all started? If he hadn't been an ass hole to her at that party...she would never have kissed Casey in the first place." 

"Yeah..." 

"I think it's got to due with the fact that she was in love with him." David said bluntly, causing everyone to look at him. "What? The guy just shows up, out of the blue, and suddenly she turns into this emotional wreck? He had to have said something to her to bring it on." 

"She wont say...so I'm hoping to ask Garcia about." 

"Ask me about what?" Walking into the room, clad in bright cloths and crazy hair, Garcia smiled at everyone. "Morning all." 

"Hey, Garcia...last night when you went out with Alex what happened with..." 

"Before you even ask lemme just tell you that there is one killer dress sitting in Lexie's closet that you have got to set your eyes on. Because it is hot to trot." 

Everyone shared an amused look with one another, while Spencer blushed. "Well...okay. I'll remember that. But i was wondering..." 

"Look, there was trouble, doe eyed sex on legs happened to be there and saved the day. Was Alex shocked? Sure! So was I. Did he give us rides home. Yes he did, very gentlemanly. Do i have any idea what happened after i got out of the car? Not at all." 

"She didn't look flustered? Or scared when you got out?" 

"Nope. She actually looked rather happy." 

"Like I said, it's bound to bring up unsettled emotions. She was in love with him." 

"Who was in love with who?" Aaron asked as he marched into the room, Jennifer behind him with a case file in hand. 

"Alex, with Adam." Emily explained. 

"Adam? What about him?" Jennifer asked, coming to the table and placing the file down, looking to Spencer for the answer. 

"He's in town. Showed up last night at a bar Alex and Garcia were at." 

"Oh boy..." Jennifer mumbled, looking away. 

"My thoughts exactly." Emily called, nodding to her. 

"What? What thoughts?" Spencer asked, looking around at all the women in the room. 

"Reid, I know your the probably the smarted guy in the world but...when i comes to women you kinda don't know a damn thing." A confused expression crossed the young doctors face. 

"She was in love with him Reid." Jennifer continued where Emily had left off. "No matter how much time goes by you don't just get over those feelings." 

"And he was her first real love." Garcia added. "Makes it even more important." 

"What their saying," Derek called, rising up and walking over to Spencer. "Is that seeing him after all this time, probably made her realize the feelings she once had for him. But, judging from what you've said she acted like when you asked her about it, I'm guessing he said something to her to make those emotions even more profound." 

"Like...what?" Spencer asked, fear rising up in him at the thought of anything Adam might have said to Alex to have her so twisted up inside. 

"Anything..." Garcia noted. "He might have told her he hated her. Or he might have said he loved her. Who knows with this guy." 

"But!" Emily called out, raising her hands and pointing at him. "The thing you need to remember is that she loves you." 

"Exactly." Jennifer agreed. 

Smiling, Spencer nodded, trying to believe them as the horrible feeling of doubt started to creep over him. 

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~ 

It was harder to dial out the number then she expect. But even harder to find the words to say when he picked up...if he picked up. 

Pacing back and forth, her robe wrapped tightly around her, hair up in a messy bun, butterflies in her stomach, Alex couldn't help but feeling that she was doing something wrong. 

But she knew she wasn't. She was just calling a friend. Just calling a friend for advice. 

_"Hello?" _

Tears filled her eyes almost instantly. "Con?" 

_"Lex? Hey! What's up?"_ Connor called into the phone, and she knew he was smiling at the sound of her voice. 

"Oh...this and that." She called, half chuckling as a tear rolled down her cheek. "What...uh...what's new with you?" 

There was a long pause on the other end of the line, fallowed by some shuffling. And then; "_What's wrong?"_ Connor called, his voice suddenly less happy and more stern. _"Is everything okay? Are you and Spencer..." _

"Spencer and I are fine." For now... Alex thought. "It's just...when's the last time you talked to Adam?" 

_"Adam?"_ She could hear the shock in his voice. "_Two months? Maybe more. He up and sold the gym. Gave me half the cut and took off. I get the odd text message but other then that...nothing. Why?"  
_

"Um...well the thing is...he's here." 

_"What? Why? When!" _

"Last night...as far as I know. I was out with Garcia...Pennelope," She corrected. "And...some stuff happened and the next thing I know, there he is." 

_"Shocked?" _

Alex chuckled. "To say the least!" 

_"Well? What happened?" _

"What didn't happen..." Sighing, Alex walked over to he couch and flopped down, reaching to the coffee talk and grabbing her lemon tea. "He drove me home...was really distant and cold..." 

_"Typical Adam..." _

"Yeah...and then...I don't know. All of the sudden he's talking about what could have been. And how upset he was that he wasn't there to tell me when..." She cut her self off, unable to say his name. "When you know what happened...and that he wants a second chance..." Pausing, Alex took a deep breath. "He tried to kiss me." 

_"That dirty bastard." _

"Connor..." Alex warned. 

_"Sorry...didn't meant it like that. It's just...course he'd peg you down when you're flustered and shocked. Try and pull a move. It's typical Adam." _

"I know." Alex groaned, rolling her eyes as she leaned back against the pillow of the couch. "I should have seen it coming." 

_"It's been a while since he laid the charm on you. You didn't stand a chance." _

Alex sat up suddenly, a little angry over what Connor had just said. "I resent that statement." 

_"I'm sure you do but...the truth's the truth Lex. And if there was ever another in the world who could make you swoon, it was Adam."_

"Yeah..." Alex sighed, leaning back once again. "Suppose your right." 

_"So...you gunna give him a chance?" _

"No." She said firmly, before taking a sip of her tea. "I'm with Spencer, Connor. And I love him. you know that." 

_"Sure I do. But he doesn't. He's been off the map for months now. Didn't even know you moved there with the doctor till I told him." _

"Bet that went well." 

_"Oh you have no idea. Went on a bender for a week. Was miserable for not saying goodbye to you. Demanded to know why i let you leave." _

"And you said...?" 

_"That I had no place in making you stay? I mean...I love you Lex, don't get me wrong but...I know now after all this time that you and me, it was a no go from the start. Sure we had good times but...we want different things. We're different people."_ A sigh escaped him_. "That's just the way it is. And we're great friends." _

"Best friends." Alex corrected, smiling. 

_"Best friends. But Adam...Adam's just different I guess. He's obviously loved you this whole time. And maybe he took off to try and figure out what he wanted. And sadly for him...when he did realize what he wanted, it was too late." _

"Yeah..." Alex nodded. "He wants me to call him..." 

_"Don't." _

"Wasn't planning to." 

_"Good."_ Connor called. "_So would you have done it?" _

"Done what?" Alex asked, her lips pursing in confusion. 

_"Given him a shot? If he'd shown up sooner? If he'd said whatever he said before you went with Spencer?" _Connor paused on the other end. "_Would you have tried to make it work with him?" _

Guilt suddenly wrapped all around Alex as she pondered the answer. But she already knew it. "Yeah..." She whispered into the phone. "I probably would have."


	3. Chapter 3

review?

* * *

"Ready?" Spencer called up the stairs as he straitened his shirt out in the mirror located in front of the door.

"Almost!" Alex called back down to him.

"Well...hurry! Derek already texted me twice. Everyone's waiting and..."

"Okay! Okay! I'm here!" Alex called, rushing down the stairs with her shoes and bag in hand. "Well?" She called, holding her arms out and smiling down at him. "How do I look?"

A dumb struck look passed over Spencer's face as he looked up a the raven haired beauty. She was dressed in a sleek black mini dress with a silver sequined belt around her waist. Her hair, shinning in the light, was curled and hung around her face in layers, bouncing as she moved. On her ears were simple diamond stud earrings.

"Beautiful..." Spencer breathed, smiling at her as she bounced down to him.

"You don't look to shabby yourself." She added, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a quick kiss before walking over to the couch, before sitting down and proceeding to place her shoes on. "So, where we going?"

"Dinner, then drinks."

"Yes, but where for dinner and where for drinks?"

"I'm not sure actually...JJ picked it out. Said something about Will really liking it."

"Ah. I'm thinking craw fish and...whatever else they eat in New Orleans."

"Actually they usually call them craw-dads. It's the typical term used towards them. Also, another notable food from New Orleans is beignets, which is a pastry deep fried and then covered with icing sugar. It's kind of like a doughnut but without the..."

Rising up, Alex walked over to Spencer and wrapped her arms around him, stopping him in mid sentence. "God your sexy when you talk smart." She cooed, leaning up and kissing his ear lobe, trailing light kisses down his neck as her hands slid up his chest. "Do we have to go to this dinner?" She asked, pulling away slightly, before leaning back in and placing a small peck to the corner of his lips.

"Yeah. Everyone's expecting us." Spencer said softly, his concentration on the task at hand drifting to another task he would much rather be doing.

"Oh..." Sighing, Alex pulled away slightly, reaching up and running her and through her hair, before shaking her head lightly, knowing how that drove Spencer crazy. "Well if everyone's expecting us..." Slipping out of his grip, Alex started to turn away only to be pulled back into his arms.

"Well...we can make them wait a couple more minutes." Spencer smiled, before leaning down towards her.

The three raps on the door pulled them apart before their lips could even connect. "You don't think they'd..." Alex asked, looking from the door back to Spencer.

"Uh...no?"

"Derek..." Alex groaned, pulling away and marching to the door. "Just so you know Morgan, you're gunna be in for it after dinner cause you just ruined..."

Opening the door, Alex froze instantly.

"Hey." Adam smiled up at her.

"Adam..." She called, her eyes wide.

"Adam?" Spencer called, rushing forward and stepping up to Alex's side, wrapping an arm around her.

"Hey there Spence." He smiled up at him. "How's it going."

"Good..." Spencer answered softly, unsure how to act. "And how are you?"

"Fine, fine."

"What are you doing here?" Alex demanded angrily.

"Well..when you didn't call..."

"I told you not to come back here. I told you i didn't want to see you!"

"Yeah but...you didn't mean it." Smiling at her, Adam took a step forward, only to have Alex take a step back into Spencer. "Lex..."

"Oh don't you 'Lex' me. You had no right and you have no right."

"Alexandra..." Adam pushed, taking another step forward.

"Stop." Spencer warned, stepping forward now as Alex moved back once more. "Look, she doesn't want you here so...just go okay? Just...go."

"Look Spencer this doesn't really concern you so maybe you could just."

"It more then concerns me." He snapped, stepping up to him once again, causing Adam to step away. "Look we have plans tonight, and we're already late. So please, get off my porch and go away. And don't bother Alex again."

Adam stood there for a moment, watching Spencer angrily, before his eyes shifted and landed on Alex. "Think about what I said...please." He pleaded, before turning on his heel and marching away and down the street.

Spencer waited a moment, stepping forward and shutting the door, before turning and looking to Alex. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, coming towards her.

"Yeah just..." Sighing, Alex looked up at him, her eye misty. "Just a little shocked is all."

"Do you...wanna talk about it?" he asked softly, reaching over and touching her shoulder lightly with his finger tips.

"No...not right now." She sighed, reaching up and pressing her hand to her forehead. "Let's just go out and have a good time. Forget all about it." Letting her hand fall, Alex peered up at him, smiling. "Then we can come home and relax."

Spencer couldn't help but smile, laughing through it slightly. "Sounds good." He whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips to her forehead, before turning and grabbing her coat and handing it to her, before taking his own and putting it on. "So, you driving, or me?"

Laughing, Alex rushed over to the table where they held the keys and snatched her's up fast. "Me." She grinned, before leaning up fast and kissing his quick, before rushing out the door, Spencer fallowing closely behind smirking.

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"I swear he said it."

"Will, there is no way he said it."

"He did! I heard him. Pronounced it perfectly."

"He's one." Jennifer pointed out as everyone laughed. "There is no way that he said 'alphabetically'."

Sighing, Will leaned back in his chair and smirked. "All right well...some of the letter's might have been slurred together. But he said it."

"There, you see." Jennifer pointed to him as every laughed.

"I belive you Will." Alex called, smiling to the Cajun.

"Thank you Alex." He smiled. "It's probably cause your the only cop in the room."

"Yeah, or I'm the only one willing to throw you a bone." A loud chuckle rose from the group as Alex reached forward and took hold of her class of water, pulling it up to her lips and taking a sip. "So, how's Jack?" Alex asked softly, looking up through her lashes at Aaron.

"Good. He's starting school in a few weeks."

"Nervous?" Derek asked.

"Me or Jack?"

"Both." He chuckled.

"Me, very. Him...not so much. I think he's looking forward to it." A smile spread over the BAU team leaders lips. "I think it'll help him try and move on."

"That's good." David noted as he pulled his wine glass up to his lips. "It's a distraction but a learning experience all at the same time. He can start to grow up."

Aaron nodded in agreement. "The only thing he's not happy about is shopping for cloths. Jessica insisted on taking him out last week and he had a fit."

"Well most men do hate shopping." Garcia pointed out, smirking.

"It's not the shopping he hates. IT was the cloths. Apparently, in the middle of the store, he screamed out that he wanted to wear a suit like daddy to school." Everyone around the table laughed. "Jessica had to buy one just to get him to leave the store."

"And I'm sure he'll be the most dashing man on campus." Alex smiled brightly at Aaron who laughed, just as he cell phone began to ring. "Oh...sorry guys."

"No worries." Morgan smiled, as she went into her purse and pulled out the phone, flipping it open.

Her face dropped instantly as she looked down at the phone, before pressing the end button and snapping it shut. "Sorry...just my mom."

"You could have taken it." David smiled. "We wouldn't have minded."

"You don't know my mother. She's have had me on the phone for...hours..." Looking down at her phone, which was once again ringing, Alex's head dropped.

"Everything okay?" Emily asked

"Yeah...yeah." Alex nodded. "I'll just tell her I'm busy. Gimmie one second." She sighed, pushing her chair away and placing and getting up, before walking over to the bar where she flipped her phone open and answered it.

"Why do I get the impression that that's not her mother?" David asked, as they all turned and watched her as she angrily whispered into the phone.

"Cause it's not..." Spencer said softly as Alex snapped the phone shut, before strutting back over to the table, looking flustered.

"Everything okay?" Spencer asked as she sat back down in a huff, shoving her phone violently into her purse.

"Yeah...mother's just being..." A low sigh escaped her before she composed herself. "She's just being mother..."

"They can be that way." Will noted.

"No kidding..." Alex grumbled.

"Alex...listen I know it's none of our business," Aaron started, leaning towards her. "But if you need help with this, any help at all, you know we're all here for you."

"Yeah. You're one of the family now." Garcia smiled, reaching over and taking Alex's hand in her's.

Smiling, a rosy blush spread over Alex's cheeks as she gave Garcia's hand a squeeze. "Thanks guys but...I think I can handle this one." She explained, her attitude drmatically changing. "So? Who's up for desert?" She grinned, hailing a waiter over.


	4. Chapter 4

"China. The great wall, samurais' and real Chinese food." 

"Mmm...Mexico. Sunshine, sand, temples and a bikini." 

"I like that one." Spencer smiled. 

"Figured you would." Alex smiled, looking over to Spencer as he rubbed the cream onto her feet, his thumbs kneading away the knots. "Mmm, that feels good." She moaned softly, letting her head roll back. 

"Rome." Spencer called. "The Colosseum, St. Peter's Basilica..." 

"Pizza?" Alex suggested, smiling. 

"Yes. And pizza." 

"Ireland." Alex sighed, picturing the green hills in her mind as she closed her eyes. "The Cliffs Of Moher, the Blarney Castle and the Blarney Stone. Beer!" She chuckled. 

"So many things to see, so little time." Spencer said as he placed her foot down on the couch and took hold of the other one, slowly massaging away the pains. 

Sighing, Alex opened her eyes and looked out the window to the dark street. "Well, we can dream can't we?" She chuckled. 

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked, more focused on her foot then anything else as he spoke. 

"I don't know..." Alex shrugged, pulling her arms up and wrapping them around her. "Seems like it would be a great deal of work for one vacation with your job. Let alone four or five." 

"That's not true. I've racked up lots of vacation time so we can..." 

"No matter how much vacation time time you have saved up babe, if something comes up and they need you, all they have to do is call and you'd be on the next flight home." 

Spencer looked away from her foot then, his fingers stopping their massaging movement as he peered over at her. "No." He said simply. 

"Yes, you're job is your life." She smiled. "I knew that when I came here to be with you, and I still know that now. And I don't expect that to change." Her smile was sweet and true, but Spencer could see behind it the disappointment. 

"Alexandra..." The way he said her name caught her attention right away, simply because he had never addressed her by her full name, ever. "My job isn't my life." He said sweetly, rising up from the couch and walking over to her, before leaning down and pressing one knee on the couch. "You're my life." He smiled, bending down and kissing her sweetly. 

Alex looked up at him, her yes sparkling as a look of wonderment passed over her face. "Spencer that was..." Pausing, a silly grin appeared before she burst into laughter, pulling her hands up and covering her mouth. "The corniest thing I've ever heard!" She laughed. 

"So much for romance..." Spencer sighed, as he started to pull away. 

"Wait! Wait!" Alex called between laughs. "It was corny but it was sweet." She smiled, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down so close that his knee gave out and he tumbled down onto her. "Ah!" She cried out, before the pair of them began laughing hysterically. "It appears we're in a rather sticky situation here Doc." Alex smiled up at him. 

"Apparently." Spencer agreed. 

"So what are you gunna do about it?" 

Smirking, Spencer leaned down so his lips were just hovering above her's. "This." He whispered before kissing her lightly. "And maybe this!" He added, before his hands shot to her sides and he started tickling her, resulting in her shrieking like mad and kicking at him. 

"No! Stop! Spencer! Please!" She cried out, between laughs and near sobs, scrambling away and flopping onto the floor away from him, before jumping onto her feet. "You stay away from me." She called, smiling as she pointed at him. 

"Or what?" He laughed, rising up. 

"I'll...I'll make you sleep on the couch!" 

"Considering your need for constant comfort, and inability to ever really stay away from me for long periods of time even when you are angry I find that very hard to believe." Spencer challenged, using his intellect against her. 

"I wont cook for you." 

"You don't cook to begin with." 

"I wont..." Pausing, Alex tried to think of anything she could use to make him stop. Anything at all. "Oh hell..." She groaned, thinking of nothing, before doing the only thing she could think of to try and get away. Quickly, she charged to the stairs and raced up then with Spencer right behind her, before the pair crash into the bedroom, both of them going to bed and crashing onto it, laughing as Spencer continued his assault by tickling her while Alex fought as much as she could. 

But before long, the tickling and fighting stopped as the were locked together in a tight embrace, lips locked together lovingly as the moon rose high into the night sky, casting a soft glow all around them. 

V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~ 

"No...no okay wait...wait I need to get ready for it." 

"Come on!" Alex laughed happily, watching Spencer as he tried to position himself in the 'opportune location' for this 'radically useless' waste of their time together. "Just close your eyes and suck it up!" 

"Okay...okay just...don't get it in my eye. I don't want to have too..." 

"Spencer!" Alex warned as she readied her shot, aiming to his mouth with the olive that she held between her finger and thumb. "Ready?" She asked, one eye closed as she watched him, slowly pulling the olive back before softly pushing it forward and repeating the action, setting her line of sight up perfectly. 

Spencer shifted uncomfortably before finally come to a stop. "No...No...okay yes." 

"Bombs away!" Alex called, tossing it into the air. 

Quickly, Spencer leaned forward to catch it with his mouth, only to fall sideways onto the blanket below them, the olive hitting him in the cheek. 

"Miss!" Alex laughed, raising her hands above her head as she laughed. 

"I really don't understand where the fun is in this. I mean, what's the point of trying to through food into someone else mouth. The logical ending would be the person attempting to catch the food would end up choaking. And...and even ending up dying if the person tossing the food didn't know proper CPR." 

"Well then," Alex called, leaning over and picking up another olive from the small pack in front of her. "Good thing I know proper CPR." She grinned, before tossing the olive at Spencer, hitting him in the eye. "Ohh!" She cried out chuckling as a look of anger crossed his face. 

"I really don't like this game." He said sternly, pulling his hand up and rubbing his palm over his face to remove the olive juice. 

"Poor sport." Alex grinned, picking up another olive and tossing it at him. 

"Okay, stop." He called. 

"Fine." She sighed, reaching for another olive, this time placing it in her mouth, before lying down on the large blanket they had spread out in the park that afternoon. "This is nice." Alex called, spreading her arm out till she felt Spencer's hand, before clasping her fingers in his. "Just the two of us. No distractions. No cases. Just us." 

"It's kind of...calming." Spencer noted, looking around at the scenery around them, smiling at the blissful peace that was around them. 

It was a first for them. Simply being out, one a date, sitting together without having to worry about being interrupted by a phone call that ended up with Spencer on a plane to God knows where, and Alex back home, alone to wait. It was the first time they ever simply sat together and enjoyed the outdoors. And truthfully, it was the first time they had ever been on a picnick. And they were both enjoying it. 

"I could get used to this." Spencer said suddenly, causing Alex to chuckle slightly. 

"You'd get restless and start counting the grass." She pointed out. 

"Well considering I have an IQ of 187, simply sitting outside and relaxing would result in a sufficient loss of intelligence. So I would try and find something constructive to do. But counting the grass?" Spencer shifted and tilted himself upwards, looking over at her. "That's too tedious even for me." 

"If you say so." Alex smiled, her eyes closed as she basked in the sun light and quiet that surrounded her. But just as she started to really let it sink it, really let the reality that they were actually having a normal day for once, her peace and happiness was disturbed by the all too well known sound of Spencer's cell phone ringing. "No..." Alex moaned out of both anger and sadness, pulling her hand away from Spencer and rolling over onto her side as Spencer reached into his pocket and flipped it open. 

"Reid." He called into the phone. "What...right now? But...well...okay I'll be there in ten." 

"Case?" Alex sighed, looking over to him as he snapped the phone shut, before jumping up fast. 

"Yeah. Three family's of four were murdered in the same night. We've never seen a case like this before." Spencer explained as he rose to his feet, almost sounding excited as he spoke. "This suggests either a highly psychological killer, or perhaps even a family group taking out their anger out on people who have a high status in life then them. These kinds of people are super aggressors and can end up going into massive killing spree's resulting in dozens of people murdered before their even caught." 

"I don't wanna know the details." Alex snapped, sitting up as Spencer started to clear away the small picnic they had set out. "I just wanna know when you'll be back." 

"I really don't know. Could be in a few days. Could be a week. Maybe even two. Serial killers aren't generally prone to attacking such large numbers of people in such a short time unless they have advanced knowledge of the families and their routines and..." 

"Spencer!" Alex yelled out, jumping to her feet. "This has to stop!" 

"What...what has to stop?" 

"This! You talking to me about all this stuff! You think I wanna hear this?" Reaching up, Alex grabbed at her hair angrily, before shooting her hands back down to her sides. "God it's like, I can't get you alone because of your job and even when I do, all you want to talk about is the method to the madness. I don't want to know these things!" She yelled. 

"Alex...I'm sorry but this is part of my life. It's what I've learned and lived with for so many years that it kinda just...flows out sometimes." 

"Well stop it from flowing out!" She yelled. "God we never get away from it can we? It's never fucking ending!" 

"Alex..." Spencer called softly. 

"No." She snapped, turning and facing him. "Just go. Go take off and leave me here again. Like you always do." 

"It's my job." 

"Yeah I know. And you have to go it." 

"I do." 

"Well I don't have to put up with it anymore either do I?" 

Blinking, Spencer stepped towards her, unsure as to what she was saying. "Alex...what do you mean?" 

"I mean...!" She screamed, before stopped as she spun away from him. "I mean...just go." She whispered softly. "Just go and...be safe and...go." 

Watching her for a long time, Spencer pondered what to do next. Logic told him that he needed to go, help the team, that there were people in trouble. But his heart pulled at him to stay and try to fix this. 

And as always with Doctor Spencer Reid, logic won by a long shot. 

"I'll...I'll call you when we land and let you know where we are and how long I think it'll be." He explained, marching over to her and wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her belly, resting his chine against her shoulder. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her cheek fast, before pulling away and running towards the car. 

Alex waiting till she knew he was gone, till she heard the vehicle speed away and he was out of sight till she crumbled down to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks, her heart aching over what had suddenly become of their relationship in a matter of two days. 

Everything she knew and loved about Spencer, she now questioned. Everything she wanted and hoped for with him, she seconded guessed. Everything she dreamed of for them...she knew it could never come true. And it was all because of his job. His job that took him places, saving people, helping family and putting dangerous and deranged people away from those who were good and innocent. 

He had done it for her once, and she owed him everything for it. But now, the thing that made hr notice him in the first place, the thing that she was drawn to. The thing that she loved most about him, was killing her.


	5. Chapter 5

"I just...I don't know what to do..." 

_"I'm sorry..." _

"For what?" 

_"That you feel like this...It's not something anyone should feel."  
_

"Yeah..." Sighing, Alex pulled herself up from her prone position and stretched her legs out onto the floor. "I just...I love him. I love him so much but...I've never had to deal with this kind of problem in a relationship before. He's never here. It's almost like I'm a pit stop on one of his lay overs." Alex paused and half chuckled. "Technically I really could be called a lay over. We barely even get time to do anything and boom, he's off again." 

_"Okay one...I didn't need to know that last bit of information. Two, I know you love him. And I know that because you love him you're gunna do whatever it takes to make this work."_ A smile spread to Alex's lips. "_So don't fret over it too much. Just talk to him about it. Sooner rather then later."  
_

Alex smiled happily. "Thanks Connor." 

_"No problem."_ Connor called back_. "So...any news from my brother?" _

"No...Nothing since that night he called me when I was out to dinner with the team. But...He'll show up eventually." 

_"He always does..."_ Connor's tone was dark as he said this. 

"Something wrong?" Alex asked, sensing his anger. 

_"No nothing just...It's just..."_ Connor paused and took in a deep breath. _"I don't trust him Alex. I know how he is around you. And how you are around him. Anything could happen."  
_

"Nothing is going to happen." 

_"How can you be so sure?" _

"I love Spencer. Not Adam. I want to be with Spencer. And not Adam. It's as simple as that." 

"_You love me and wanted to be with me but you still slept with him." _Connor fired back angrily. _"What makes Spencer so different?" _

Alex swallowed, guilt pooling inside of her. "That...that was different. I...was in love with Adam." 

_"You were supposed to be in love with me." _

"I was!" Alex snapped. "But seeing him standing there brought back all those memories and those feelings!" 

_"And how do you know it wont happen again with Spencer?" _

"Because I love Spencer more then I ever loved Adam. More then I've ever loved anyone in my life. He saved me Connor. Saved my life. I owe him so much. And he asks for nothing in return. He's not just another notch on a belt to me. He's the man of my dreams!"  
She inhaled deeply, both because of the need for oxygen and the shock that rushed through her at her outburst. "Oh...oh Connor...I...I didn't mean to just..." 

_"Don't...don't worry about it Lex." _Connor called into the phone softly. "_We're over. You know it and I'm...I'm starting to realize it more and more. It hurts, sure but...you've moved on and I'm...I'm working on it_." 

"Yes but still...it's not like I didn't know that what I said wouldn't upset you. I was just..." 

_"Pissed off?" _

"To say the least...It's just...it's so frustrating. Living like this. Dealing with this stuff. I want to have a normal relationship with Spencer but...it's just impossible." 

_"How do you know that?" _

"Because of his job Con! Because of how we met! Because of how we ended up together! Nothing normal about that!" Alex screamed into the phone, rage and sadness building up inside of her. 

_"Okay Lex just...just calm down. I know it's hard but you'll work it out. I know you will." _

"Yeah...I hope your right." Alex whispered softly, trying to relax and let her mind clear. "Listen..I'm gunna go make a cup of tea so I'm gunna have to put you on speaker phone okay?" 

_"You know how much I fucking hate speaker Lex..."_ Connor groaned 

"Deal with it." Alex laughed as she pulled herself off the couch and headed into the kitchen, hitting the speaker phone button as she did. "So...what have you been doing? Spending that money you've got wisely i hope?" She asked, reaching over and placing the phone on the counter. 

_"Not at all. I went crazy. Hookers and coke all the way."_

"Jealous." Alex grinned. 

_"Shut up."_ Connor laughed. _"No I invested half of it. Used the other half to get a small studio space. Put most of the gym equipment back in there. Still managed to hang onto a few of our old clients so...I'm up and running." _

"Good." Alex smiled, grabbing the kettle off the counter and walking over to the sink, turning it on and filling it with water. "Any troubles?" 

_"No not so far. Slow but it's steady work. IF you ever need another job..." _

"Don't start." Alex chuckled, reaching up and turning of the faucet as she placed the kettle on the counter, grabbing the electrical cord with her free hand to plug it in. "I like my job here just fine." 

_"Well that's all well and good but you've got clients here that miss you." _

"I'm sure they do." Alex laughed, plugging in the kettle before turning and heading to the fridge to get the milk out. "But I've got clients here now that i can't just abandon." 

_"Technically you abandoned these ones first..." _

"I gave them notice and put them your way Connor." Alex called. "So don't you dare say that they aren't happy with...oh damnit...Spencer..." Alex groaned suddenly, looking in the now open fridge 

"_What? He home? You there doc?" _Connor called. 

"No..." Alex sighed angrily, slamming the fridge shut. "He's not home...he just used up the last of the milk..." 

_"Bastard!"_ Connor chuckled. 

"I'm gunna have to run to the store...get some more." Alex groaned, turning around to go grab the phone. "I wont have any for coffee in the morning other wise..." She sighed. 

_"All right well...call me when you get back home okay? Just to let me know your okay." _

Smirking, Alex picked up the phone and turned the speaker off, before pressing it to her ear. "Will do. Talk to you in a bit." 

_"Bye."_ Connor called before she hung up and placed the phone back down onto the counter, before marching her way towards the door, stopping just to grab her purse and put her shoes on. 

Sighing, she reached over and flicked off the lights to the living room before turning to the door and opening it, stepping out into the cool night air. 

"Alex?" 

She stumbled at the sound of her name, tripping slightly before catching herself as she looked up to find Adam standing in front of her, looking bewildered, with what looked like nearly five dozen roses in his hands. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, smirking at her with a slight giggle. 

"I was...I mean I'm..." Pausing a moment, Alex looked back to the door which was still open, and back to Adam. "What are you doing here?" 

"I well...Um...I remembered what today was so...well," Smiling, he pushing his hand forward with the massive amount of roses in it. "For you." 

Mixed emotions suddenly rose up inside of Alex as she looked at the lovely flowers before her. On one hand she was utterly shocked to see Adam there, shocked in an unhappy light. She had told him to stay away and like the stubborn ass that he was, he was not listening, 

But on the other hand, she was happy. Happy and satisfied. Seeing him with those roses in his hand pulled out all those old emotions for him once again. 

"Tha...thanks. But...what for?" She asked, reaching out and accepting the flowers hastily. 

"What are they...you're kidding right?" A look of pain crossed his face. Alex shook her head. "It's...well it would have been...our anniversary." 

"Our...wait what?" Alex called, letting her arm fall to her side, flowers along with it. "We never dated Adam. We just slept together." 

"Well...yeah but...Alex i took your virginity..." Adam pointed out, suddenly looking rather shy. "Kinda a special thing don't you think?"  
Anger washed over Alex. "Hardly." She snapped. "How if you'll excuse me, I have to go out." Reaching up, she pushed the roses back into his arms angrily. "Nice seeing you." She added angrily, before going to storm away from him. 

"Wait!" He called, reaching over and grabbing her fast. "Alex please. 

"Let go of me Adam." Alex warned, trying to rip away from him. 

"No please...Lex just listen to me we need to..." 

"We don't need to do anything. You need to let me go...NOW." 

Looking up into his eyes, Alex could see the anger flooding him. "What is your problem?" He demanded, releasing her forcefully, pushing her away from him slightly. "I come here to try and make amends with you after everything and your acting like a little bitch!" 

"Excuse me? You came here to try and rope me into running away from you!" 

"Well you did it once before! What's the difference now?" He yelled. 

"Spencer. That's the difference. I love him. And he loves me. He saved me!" 

"I've saved you too!" 

"HOW?" 

"From yourself you idiot!" He yelled, stepping towards her, causing her to back up slightly. "Do you ever think what could have happened if i had let you go home with Casey that night? Do you ever wonder where you would be? Probably still stabbed I'd imagine." He snapped. "Only more times cause he would have killed you!" 

"Well thank you! Thank you for being such an asshole that you LEAD me to make out with that freak!" 

"Your saying all this was my fault?" 

"YES!" Alex screamed. "You come here, tell me all these nice things trying to get me to come back with you, bring me flowers cause of your 'anniversary'? What anniversary? We were FUCKING Adam. Nothing more!" 

"We LOVED each other!" 

"No!" Alex screamed. "I loved you! And you got scared! So you ran! You left me! You took off and that was it! You dumped me like I was NOTHING!" 

"Well you didn't make it easy to stay did you! Always trying to make me come clean to everyone about what were were doing!" Adam yelled. "It was a secret Lex! That's what made it so much fun! But no! That was never enough for you! You wanted it all! You still want it all!" 

"Well thank God I found someone who can give it to me!" She cried out angrily, before spinning around and going to open the door.  
But before she could even reach for the door knob, warm, hard hands were clasped around her forearms, and suddenly she was spun around and slammed back against the door. 

Her eyes were momentarily shut as pain rushed up her spine. But when she opened them, she was face to face with Adam leaning down near her, breathing deeply, eyes wild. 

"Adam..." She whispered, breathing in deeply as he watched her. "What are you..." 

In an instant, his lips were covering her, hungry and wild practically devouring her as he pushed himself closer to her, his hands grabbed at her hips, pulling her towards him while pushing her back against the door behind her, his hips pushing against hers, pushing her legs apart, pinning her there as if she were a slave. 

And she was his slave. His utterly willing slave. Heat rose up inside of her, burning in the pit of her stomach and pulsating from the vee between her legs. A fierce need suddenly pushed its way to the surface as Alex reached up and grabbed hold of his shoulders, pulling him closer to her as he right hand wound down and grabbed her leg, lifting it up against his side. 

Suddenly, the door behind her was open and she was being pushed in, their lips still pressed together as he his hands wound their way up to the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head, before leaning back down and kissing her once again. 

Slamming up against the nearest wall, Alex broke her lips free and moaned loudly as his lips travelled to her neck, kissing sucking and licking every inch and his hands wound down to her jeans, fingers slipping the button open fast, before grabbing at the zipper. In one swift motion, suddenly her jeans were off and on the ground, the zipper appearing to have been ripped right open as their passion and need rose. 

Pushing her up against the wall once again, Adam's lips found hers as she reached for his shirt, unbuttoning it as fast as possible before pushing it off his hard shoulders before her hands slipped down to his belt, unbuckling it easily and pushing his pants down. It would have shocked Alex that he didn't have any boxers on, but she knew that they just weren't Adam's style. And suddenly she found herself all the more turned on. 

Grabbing her leg once again, Adam pulled away and looked into her eyes as he reached down and slipped her panties to the side, his hand brushing against her leg causing her to tremble with excitement and fear all at one. "Do you remember this?" He asked softly, as he fingers suddenly found the warm, wet spot between her legs, massaging it slowly. A moan escaped her lips as she leaned in and pressed her forehead against his. "Do you remember the first time? How shy you were? And afraid?" Slowly her started to pick up speed, intensifying the burning feeling inside of her. "Do you remember me being inside of you?" He whispered, leaning forward and whispering in her ear, before nibbling on it. "Do you remember what it felt like Alexandra? So you remember?" 

"Yes." She moaned, her hips rocking forward. "God yes." 

She didn't need to see his face to know that he was smirking. Slowly, he pulled his hand away, pulling back and looking into her eyes. 

"Good." He growled. 

And then, with one thrust, he was inside of her, deep and pulsating, thrusting madly. A cry broke from Alex's lips only to be stopped by Adam's covering hers as he pulled out slightly, only to slam back into her. Grabbing at his back, Alex dug her nails into his skin as pure satisfaction started to course thorught her as he continued to thurst deeper and deeper and deeper. And then it was just the two of them, with each other, him inside of her, feeling her, knowing her...loving her.


End file.
